


In your wildest dreams

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Supernatural has ended. This is just a little drabble of Jensen's thoughts about Jared





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

One song. That was all it took to remind me of the man I swore I would forget. It had been three years since Supernatural had ended and me and Jared had gone our separate ways, both deciding that was best. We had our fun and it was time to really become family men, hold up to our side of our vows. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. But every once in a while that face creeps into my mind, like a worm burrowing a hole in the dirt. It may only be there for a second, but the damage is done and it takes forever to become whole again. But now, that damn song makes me remember what it was like to be with you. It all seemed so innocent at first, like anything was possible. That maybe, just maybe, we could be together. I remember how wrapped up we were in each other.I smile at the thought and shake my head. I wonder to myself if you remember how alive we were when we were together, if you even still care. I guess not. You haven't made any effort into talking to me. You're happy with Gen and the kids and I can't blame you. I'm happy with my family too. But I still pick up the phone to call only to remember that I can't. It kills me inside. Part of me thinks that we could have made it if only we had more faith in each other. But now it's too late. And I hear the words of that song. It's touched with hurt and sorrow, exactly how my heart feels. But you were right. I know this. We had our own paths and they were not meant to inter mingle. Maybe they weren't meant to to begin with. I can't say that I'm sorry however because I'm not. I will always have strong feelings for you and think about the love we shared once upon a time. And even though deep down I wonder where you are and wonder if you think about me, I know we will never meet again except in our wildest dreams.


End file.
